Connectors and couplings for hoses, which are of various sizes and types, have been known for a long time. However, known, standard connectors and couplings may suffer from any of a number of drawbacks.
Connectability and throughput passageway constriction from a connector or coupling can be very problematical with larger-diameter ensembles, say, with four- to six-inch diameter hoses, which may carry bulk dry goods, liquids, etc. Traditionally, when a coupling is attached to a hose, the coupling is inserted into the hose, and a clamping device is attached to the outside of the hose to secure the three pieces (hose, coupling, and clamp) together. The notable exception to this is the sand blast coupling. Owing to the service in which it is used, sand blasting, this coupling must be changed frequently on the job so that the coupling is attached to the outside of the hose with a few wood screws so that the operator can change it quickly with a simple tool, a screw driver. However, with the advent of vinyl, e.g., polyvinyl chloride (PVC), hose, inserting the coupling presented problems such as those which follow:
1) PVC and metal have a rather high coefficients of friction, and this, along with the hose and coupling tolerances, makes it difficult to insert the coupling in the hose. Thus, it can be very difficult to even connect hoses when unbroken to standard couplings. Special tools and significant time are usually tried. PA1 2) Inserting a stem into the hose puts an obstruction the thickness of the coupling stem into the inside of the hose. This coupling obstruction reduces the effective inside diameter of the hose, and creates a place of turbulence to the flow of the material where it meets this disturbance in its flow along the conduit, causing line clogs, slow downs, etc. PA1 3) In food service applications, such a stem in the hose can allow for bacteria build up. PA1 4) Because of bacteria build up, such a system should be cleaned frequently and the couplings removed for cleaning. This is difficult at best with a reusable coupling and impossible with a permanently attached coupling such as one attached by crimping or swaging of a ferrule. PA1 1) The connector/coupling does not go into the PVC hose, thus eliminating the problems involved in trying to push an oversized coupling into an undersized hose. PA1 2) Because the connector/coupling is designed for the hose to go inside the connector/coupling, generally no obstruction is created, and therefore, there is no impediment to the flow of material inside. The connector/coupling is an effective full flow device. Thereby, flow can be increased over that which occurs from standard couplings, and production increased. PA1 3) Because the connector/coupling is designed for the hose to go inside the connector/coupling, there are no obstructions caused by the connector/coupling stem wall. It does not have the problem of bacterial build up in food service applications, unlike the case with standard couplings with inserted stems. PA1 4) Because the connector/coupling is designed for the hose to go inside the connector/coupling, one does not need to force a coupling stem inside the hose. It is easily assembled/disassembled, and cleanable. Accordingly, full flow of material can be maintained through conduits. As well, quick repair of conduit or hoses can be carried out on site. With the locking lever handle, safety of coupling connections can be maintained especially, for example, with cam-and-groove type couplings. A good, square hose cut can be provided by the inside-out hose saw.
Another drawback can concern difficulties encountered in repairing larger hoses broken on site. For example, with a broken, standard four-inch inside diameter helix-backed PVC hose such as used in food processing, and so forth, repair with known, standard connectors can be time-consuming and difficult, and may need to be performed off-site in a shop.
Another drawback can concern the problem of undesirable opening-up or releasing of the cam-and-groove clamping handles of quick-disconnect couplings, which can cause the coupling to become uncoupled, which may cause accidental injury or death from a thrashing, flowing hose, in addition to a loss of goods. Although certain handle restraining devices are known, such as wrap-around wires and such as the pin-insertion type of devices, these devices generally render the coupling more permanent in nature and not so quickly disconnectable, are incorporated into a non-standard manufacture, and/or are inapplicable to standard couplings.
Furthermore, one of the big problems involved in putting couplings on PVC helix hose is that it is difficult if not impossible to get a straight cut across the hose because of the helix, i.e., the cut is not orthogonal to the bore. A power horizontal saw can accomplish this, but such a saw is not available in most places where the helix hose is assembled or used, and there is great difficulty in putting a 40-foot length of hose in a power saw. In turn, hand saws --power or otherwise--are used; cutting across the helix is difficult, and a square cut most frequently is not obtained.
It would be desirable to overcome such difficulties.